The adopted child of shadows
by Aladdinnn
Summary: Percy was raised by his mum and his abusive step father, but one day he runs away, then a god comes to rescue him, a very interesting god too. The god takes a liking to him and invites Percy to stay in his home, the underworld. What will Percy discover while living there? Find out by reading. (Probably Perzoe but not fully decided yet)


**Heyo, new story, old one was pretty lame and I was rushing it ;-;  
Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Chapter one

 _Percys POV_

The dog like creatures are chasing me, gradually getting closer and closer, I think they'll reach me in..thirty seconds?  
Well, anyways, my names Percy Jackson, I'm seven years old and running away from home, until these strange dog looking things appeared and are trying to eat me alive.  
My mum is the definition of an angel, Sally Jackson, a twenty nine year old female (who makes amazing blue cookies.) But, my step-dad Gabe, or Smelly Gabe as I call him, he isn't too good, but I'm not gonna go into that. I'm running away cause well..my mum died, and I think Gabe killed her, but I couldn't stay there anymore so I ran away, I was too scared to check if she was okay, but her lifeless body on the bedroom floor was enough for me to know that I shouldn't be in that house.

The dogs are getting closer and closer, twenty seconds away..ten..five..four..three

All of a sudden, there's a blinding light from the left side, so I turn to the right to avoid my eyes being fried but I keep running just incase the dogs are still chasing me.  
After about fifteen seconds the light dies down finally, I now realise that there's no sound from behind me, meaning the dogs have stopped, so I stop running and turn around to see..what looks like a pile of crumbly dirt? I also spot a figure out the corner of my eye, so I look over.  
There's a man wearing a black suit just standing in the area, he seems to notice me and he looks over.

"Hello there, who are you?" He says casually  
"M-my names Percy, who are you? And what happened to those dogs?"  
"Those dogs are called hellhounds, somehow they got out of my reach, so I tracked them down and vaporized them"  
"Vaporized?"  
"Yes, vaporized, hmm..you seem to be a demigod, but I can't identify your parent, you have a strong smell though, that's probably how the hellhounds found you so easily."  
"What do you mean..demigod?" I look at him inquiringly  
"You ever heard of Greek Mythology kiddo?"  
"I know a bit about it..are you trying to say that stuffs real? And my Dad's a god?"  
"Precisely, you seem to be quite smart if you caught on so fast" He smiles when he says this "Hey, kiddo, how old are you? Your clothes seem quite dirty."  
"I'm seven years old.."  
The man clicks his fingers and a full set of clothes appear in mid-air and float to my hands.  
"I think these should fit, go put them on."  
"Thank you sir.."

I get changed, when I take off my top I hear a gasp but choose to ignore it, I finish changing then look up at the man.  
"What happened to your chest and stomach? You have a bunch of scars all over it" The man states.  
"Let's just say I don't have a nice stepdad..  
"Oh gods that isn't good..I've seen kids like you before but not any of your age like that.."  
I shrug "It's not that big of a deal"  
"Yes it is! It's a crime!"

The man seems to stop moving for a second, like someones talking in his head, then he looks down at me once more and says. "Percy, I've got to go, but I have a question for you before I go back to my area."  
I tilt my head slightly. "Go on.."  
"Would you like to come with me to my domain, I can raise you there to be a true warrior, it's your choice though, you don't need to."  
I get really excited at hearing this. "I'd love to! It sounds so fun!"  
He chuckles at that and puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"Ready to go Percy? This might feel a bit strange at first but you'll get used to it eventually."  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go"

Okay, lets just say, I wasn't ready to experience the feeling of being sucked into a black hole, but it was still ever so slightly fun, we reappear in some kind of large corridor, most of the things around are black or dark colours, though the way it's made looks stunning.  
"Welcome to my palace, I guess?" The man shrugs as if he doesn't know what to call it.  
"Woah..this place is so cool.." I say as I continue to look around in circles.  
"Thank you, come with me kiddo, I'll show you your room."

I follow the man down the corridor, up two sets of stairs then into a room, I take a look at the room, a double bed, a desk, a wardrobe, drawers, bookcase, most of the casual things that are in a bedroom are in here, but there's also a rack holding a black sword and a spear. The walls of the room are painted a dark red colour.  
"Do you like your new room Percy?"  
"I love it, thank you so much sir!"  
"No need to thank me, it's getting late now, you should probably head off to bed"  
I nod in agreement. "Okay"

The man goes to the door and is about to leave the room when I speak again.  
"Wait, you didn't tell me your name, what is it?"

The man turns around and smiles at me.  
"The names Hades, goodnight Perseus."  
Then he walks out the room.

I lie on my bed for a while in shock, I did NOT expect it to be Hades, but still pretty cool.  
I eventually start to sleep nicely for the first time in ages.

 **How is that for a first chapter? Probably not that good tbh but I tried :DD  
Remember to review and favourite :3**


End file.
